This disclosure relates generally to a speaker system in a head-mounted display (HMD), and more specifically to an over-ear speaker system in a HMD with signal boosting functionality.
HMDs typically include speakers or personal audio devices (e.g., headphones and in-ear headphones or earbuds) to provide sound to users. For good sound quality, speakers included in an HMD require a large resonance chamber for boosting of low frequencies. Thus, including speakers in an HMD typically result in the HMD having a larger volume and size, an inconvenience to the user. While a personal audio device such as earbuds may provide a lightweight and compact solution for providing sound to an HMD user, this solution provides a barrier for users to share the HMD because users typically prefer not to share their own personal audio device due to hygiene reasons.